The Vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1) is a ligand gated non-selective cation channel. It is believed to be a member of the transient receptor potential super family. VR1 is recognized as a polymodal nociceptor that integrates multiple pain stimuli, e.g., noxious heat, protons, and vanilloids (European Journal of Physiology 451:151-159, 2005). A major distribution of VR1 is in the sensory (Aδ- and C—) fibers, which are bipolar neurons having somata in sensory ganglia. The peripheral fibers of these neurons innervate the skin, the mucosal membranes, and almost all internal organs. It is also recognized that VR1 exists in bladder, kidney, brain, pancreas, and various kinds of organs. A body of studies using VR1 agonists, e.g., capsaicin or resiniferatoxin, have suggested that VR1 positive nerves are thought to participate in a variety of physiological responses, including nociception (Clinical Therapeutics. 13(3): 338-395, 1991, Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics 314:410-421, 2005, and Neuroscience Letter 388: 75-80, 2005). Based on both the tissue distribution and the roles of VR1, VR1 antagonists would have good therapeutic potential.
International Patent Application Number WO-A-2005003084 discusses 4-(methylsulfonylamino)phenyl analogues which are stated to have activity as VR1 antagonists. International Patent Application Number WO200216318 discloses a variety of sulfonylaminobenzylthiourea derivatives and N-sulfonylaminobenzyl-2-phenoxyacetamide derivatives as modulators for vanilloid receptor. International Patent Application Number WO2004047738 discloses a variety of arylcyclopropylcarboxylic amides as potassium channel openers.
It would be desirable if there were provided improved VR1 selective antagonist with enhanced binding activity with the VR1 receptor by systemic administration and with a good half-life. Other potential advantages include less toxicity, good absorption, good solubility, low protein binding affinity, less drug-drug interaction, a reduced inhibitory activity at HERG channel, reduced QT prolongation and good metabolic stability.